Exar Tremayne
Michael Exar (マイケル・エグザ Maikaeru Ekuzaaru) is an appallingly strong Dragon Slayer.The member of Dragon Soul,the infamous and extremely powerful Dark Guild consisting of Dragon Slayers. He is one of the exemplars of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers. By being raised and taught by the astral dragon Saura,and then by implanting the Astral Dragon Slayer lacrima into his body, Exar archieved the ability to possess both natural and artificial powers of the Dragon Slayer.The Astral element which is wielded by him uses the element of stellar light and sky.By consuming Richard Snakebite's Shadow after killing him,Michael obtained the ability of entering the Eclipse Dragon Mode '''(日食ドラゴンモード ''Mōdo Shokuryū) ''which is a product of combination of shadows and stellar light which creates the Eclipse power. He is also known as the '''Grey Serpent (グレー蛇 Gurē hebi) for his dark personality,love of snakes,being completely evasive and for his extremely strong Dragon Slayer Power. He spent about 3 months in the Skyhunter Guild,but soon Michael realised,that none of the Guild members were deserving his respect,not even respect,they did not deserve his mercy. He then destroyed the Guild and killed everyone,who was the member of it.For his activity as the assassin,killing one of the current Wizard Saints and destroying the legal guild with everyone within it,Michael was aknowledged by the Magic Council as a criminal and was wanted alive for 120000000 Jewels. None of the Magic Council's agents could capture him and,eventually no one returned alive. Michael was travelling across the Earthland in search of mages,who use the same rare type of magic as him and to find the ones to share his point of view on the domination of Dragon Slayers over the world. And he found his refuge in the Dragon Soul Guild,consisting solely of Dragon Slayers.It was a perfect place for Michael,for he never counted mages of the rest magic types and just the average humans as the ones who deserve to control the lands. Appearance Michael Exar takes the appearance of a tall slim young man with pale skin.He has emerald green eyes.The long spiky black hair with a tuft,obscuring his forehead and according to others-"perfect" eyebrows. He is always seen with a grim wistful facial expression and rarely a half smile can be seen in times of the rare cheer. Michael's outfit consists of the black shirt with red edges with a chain under the collar.The red tie under the chain.Below-the grey denim trousers and the black ankle boots,most part of which is hidden under the trouser-legs.On the right arm he wears the red armband.This outfit is oftenly supplemented with a black coat with a hood. On His left ankle Michael has the tattoo of the desert viper,opened it's jaws wide.The viper is surrounded by the black,grey and red tribal patterns.It's fangs are drenched in blood.It's eyes are crimson red and it's tongue is hanging out of the snake's mouth. Personality Michael is a self-contained person,who never trusts strangers and spends his time being alone.Exar oftenly falls into depression and thinks to himself about ,from his point of view,rotting world controlled by unworthy people and his sorrow of being misunderstood.Michael is an explosive person,if he was annoyed by someone,he'll immediately become mean and violent,he yells at everyone and beats them for nothing.Michael oftenly shows his sadistic side.He enjoys victim's pain,making it scream for him more.The prisoners captured by him in the assassination missions are oftenly mercilessly tortured by Exar. Michael does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is similar to the philosophy of Dragon Slayers 400 years ago.This oppinion of him made Michael go travelling in search of the ones like him. Michael admires Acnologia and interests in his story. Michael suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,on the forehead appears cold sweat,he barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. His favourite music is Melodic Death Metal History Michael Exar was raised by a Dragon known as Saura, who taught him Astral Dragon Slayer Magic.At the age of 15,Exar implanted the Astral Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body,and became the Third Generation Dragon Slayer. At the last meeting with Saura, Michael fought her with insane anger and animal desire to kill. The fight was long and destructive. Saura repeatedly flew to the sky, but Michael kept beating her,staring at her face with the eyes of the insane. When they reached the height large enough, Exar stroke the Dragon with full power Astral Dragon's Sword Horn. Saura fell down, Michael finished her by performing the Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Supernova Serpent. He then bathed in and drank the Dragon's blood in attempt to become stronger. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power:'''Due to intense training,Michael obtained the mastodonic inexhaustible magic power,which was high enough to defeat one of the Ten Wizard Saints in four strikes. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In terms of raw hand-to-hand skill, Michael is an impressively strong fighter, his actions are swift and unpredictable. Michael easily dodges most of foe's strikes and swiftly blocks them. He freely uses lots of different variations of punches,kicks and grips,which he successfully combines in combat to get better efficiency in defeating the opponent. Michael oftenly improvises in the hand-to-hand fights,along with his swiftness and being completely dodgy from most of opponent's strikes and making different combinations of techniques makes him an incredible fighter. Master Swordman: Michael is extremely skilled in the swordmanship. His weapon of choice is the Avfard: the Sword of Soul Departure, given to him by Saura. Michael uses his own style combined of different sword handing techniques.The technique consist mostly of piercing strikes and widely swinging chopping cuts and is very agressive. Michael possesses the well-honed skills of blocking. He easily blocks the opponents strikes with incredible speed,doing it from different sides and turning the sword to different directions. Michael kills with the ultimate precision,he can pierce the human's vital organs without even looking at the opponent's direction,or to cut the top of the fingernail in the blink of an eye.Michael also sometimes uses sword to torture the opponent,like cutting small wounds on the victim's skin or piercing to make the superficial wounds. Magical Aura Enhanced Strength Stunning Speed & Reflexes Enhanced Smell Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Vision Telekinesis Teleportation:'''The Magic,which allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. In addition, the user has the ability to transport multiple individuals not in their immediate vicinity to a different location. '''Requip:Swordman [[Astral Dragon Slayer Magic|'Astral Dragon Slayer Magic']] [[Astral Dragon Slayer Magic |'Astral Dragon Slayer Magic' ]](アストラルドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Asutoraru no Metsuryū Mahō):Michael is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As an Astral dragon slayer,Michael consumes the starlight,air and etherion to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.The power of attacks depends on his emotions.It is known for it's destructive force. The energy, when released, blows away and incinerates everything on it's way,deadly scorches and blinds human.The element utilized by the Caster is a blindingly glowing,scalding,dence heavy gas and dark blue light,which incinerates the targets,because of it's temperature,which is equal to the temperature of the sun's core. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael uses his abilities in a different way.Through the intense training he obtained the ability to use the lacrima not only as a power up and a key to Dragon Force,but also to use it at it's full power,along with his magic,that was taught him by a Dragon.Combining both powers of lacrima and his own,Michael's power becomes equal two extremely powerful Dragon slayers.Michael's immense magic power in combat makes him indestructible enemy.He easily killed Blackhawk brothers:Stefan and Matthew,who were the two strongest Second Gen Dragon Slayers Spells Astral Dragon's Roar (アストラルドラゴンの咆哮 Asutoraryū no hōkō): Basic Dragon Slayer spell. It is known for it's devastating power. Astral Dragon's Roar is a very oftenly used spell by Michael.The Caster inhales the air along with starlight and etherion gathered together within his mouth and then releasing the gathered Astral energy in the direction that he intends, releasing huge, destructive blast of starlight and stellar gas which makes a large amount of the light and scalding heat that scorches the opponent to ashes and destroys anything on the way of the torrent released in the spell. The spell moves in the long distances with supersonic speed,devastating the area around the Astral energy torrent. The starlight blinds the opponent by burning his cornea,the light,which also moves at the innumerable speed can also scorch the opponent, even if they are standing hundreds of meters away from the spell performed.The spell can be used in different ways this being the traditional way in which Michael puts his hands before his mouth, this resembling as if it was a trumpeter pose, prompting the astral energy to be released between his fingers and then it is released as a stream of astral gases and light.This way of using the spell,makes it more precise if there is one target is to be damaged by it. Once Michael enraged,demolished the whole forest,without leaving any trace of it,by just performing the "roar" spell. Astral Dragon's Comet Fist (アストラルドラゴンの彗星拳 Asutoraryū no suiseiken):The spell holds the incredible capabilities of explosiveness,scalding heat and crushing force. When the spell is performed by Michael, he gathers stellar energy consisting of light and gas around his arm concentrating most of it on his fist. Michael's arm is engulfed with dark blue lighting,which scorches the objects,apporached to the arm,even without contacting them by touch.The touching of the object will burn it through,until it will be completely incinerated,human flesh,contacted the Caster's arm will be burned and molten to the bone,which will crumble because of the intence heat affecting it.Then Michael moves at the insane speeds,his fist is getting the capabilities of the comet,which transports Michael into his hand's direction at a stunning speed,leaving a trace of the stellar gases and light behind. When the fist strikes the opponent,they are being burned through by the heat of the astral light,which melts and scorches them as for the outside,melting the skin,armor or the solid object,so for the inside,burning the vital organs.Then,the strike generates the massive explosion,the target in the epicenter is being torn on hundreds of pieces,which then burn to ashes,and the ashes flies away in the air.The explosion releases the blast wave,which is huge and fast enough to move through the half of the continent in 12 seconds,the blast wave destroys the heavy armored buildings,knocks down the people standing in it's damage area and pulls out the trees with their roots,blowing them away. The blast is also being accompained with the giant blue flash of light,which blinds immediately,and then,carried by the blast wave,scorches the objects and humans.The human,scorched by the light is getting the fourth-degree burns,the wooden objects are being charred. Astral Dragon's Claw (アストラルドラゴンクロー Asutoraryū no kurō):Michael ignites his hands or feet in stellar energy,which takes shape of draconic claw.He performs the grip strike if he uses his hands or kicks if he uses his feet.The strike is incinerating the target with it's cutting and exploding power,leaving huge burning scratch traces on the ground.The spell can also be performed in distant attack as a shot of giant cutting torrent in the shape of Dragon's Claw. Astral Dragon's Fang (アストラルドラゴンの牙 Asutoraryū no Saiga):Michael shoots the charges of giant dark blue lightning bolts,which rip through the target,cutting and incinerating it from inside and outwardly.The bolts are capable of devouring other magic attacks and then exploding.Lightning Bolts are deafening the enemies who were not offended,making them suffer the headache and nausea,or get their guts burned from inside along with making their blood boil. Astral Dragon's Sword Horn '(アストラルドラゴンソードホーン ''Asutoraryū no Ken Hōn):The caster turns his body into stellar energy and swirls around the target. He then propels himself at the target from underneath, now as a beam of energy, deeply cutting into them upon impact.While approaching to the target,Michael gains the speed about 700 km/h and crushes into the target with all his might.The sword horn strike has meteor-like capabilities.Strike generates the explosion with power of 2 Megatons,leaving the crater and generating the blast wave. The strike of the sword horn might make the flying dragon fall down at the high speed and fall unconcious after hitting the ground. '''Astral Dragon's Wings of Pulsar (アストラルドラゴンズパルサーの翼 Asutoraryū no uparusā no Yoku):The caster concentrates the energy inside himself and then releases it radiating around him.The destructive wave impulse throws away the enemies and incinerates them while they are in the air,leaving only ashes.The impulse's capabilities are allowing it to annihilate armies,demolish forests and destroy the buildings.Michael easily destroyed the Skyhunter Guild with it's foundation,while being inside it,and performed the wing attack spell.The wave impulse broke through the walls,which crumbled suddenly,along with the foundation and facade which rumbled,leaving just a wreck of the giant castle. Astral Dragon's Sunstorm '(アストラルドラゴンの太陽の爆発活動 Asutoraryū no taiyō bakuhatsu katsudō''):Generation of storm of stellar energy,that burns the air,heating it to temperature of 6000 degrees above zero,turning the area to the blazing hell,where everything living dies,wooden constructions burn to ashes,metals,sand and stones melt to liquid and then to gaseous state.The target attacked by the sunstorm is burned and melt.It's blood boils,it withers,and finally burns to ashes. 'Astral Dragon's Nova Blade Lingchi '(アストラルドラゴンノヴァブレ Asutoraryū no novu~abureido ryōchikei):Michael creates a multitude of very thin beams of stellar Energy which pierce and slice the target, heavily damaging it.The living target is being torturously cut by firing solar blades.The blades are leaving dozens of deep scorching wounds on the body.The inanimate target is being shredded on small pieces.No matter what it was made of,the target will be shredded. 'Astral Dragon's Scythe '(アストラルドラゴンの大鎌 Asutoraryū no Ōgama):The caster releases the long sharp blade of Astral Light from his fist. The "Scythe's" length and direction is controlled by the user.It's length might be various:from 2 to 40 meters,depending on the Caser's will. The scythe is cutting and burning through any matter. The scythe can be used to slash several targets at once by wielding it around. The blade of the scythe is capable of killing a man in one strike,because of it's power burning and incising the vital organs. '''Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Skyline Severance:Supernova Serpent '(天涯切断・''超新星蛇 Tengai Setsuda:Chōshinsei hebi): Michael's strongest spell.The caster clashes his hands in a jaw shape,releasing from his whole body the Dragon headed serpent of stellar energy.Everything around the "Dragon" is turning to ashes,the air is being devoured and burned,which makes everything living around it die,the air is burning till it turns to plasma which melts everything away,metals,sand,stones,soil.The "dragon" moves with half sonic speed straight to the target,any magic spells performed against it are devoured by the "dragon" of energy,which make it even stronger.As it reaches the target,"dragon" crushes through it's body,devouring the air around him and from the inside of his bloodstream,withering and burning it's organs.Then it incinerates the target,tearing it on hundred thousands of pieces and turning them to ashes.As for the inanimate targets,the serpent of energy has the capabilities of meteor striking it.As the "dragon" breaks through the,for example,building like Crocus palace,it works the same as with the stricken living target,but it also explodes releasing the blast wave,and makes the walls literary disappear and the facade rumble,leaving just a wreck of ashes and fire in the crater. 'Skyline Severance:Blazing Star '(天涯切断・燃える星 Tengai Setsudan:Moeru hoshi):Michael generates the giant dark blue energy ball,that devours everything on it's way while it grows,the ball also consumes the energy of the sun,with the same way,as Michael does,the star grows to the mastodonic size,keeping devouring everything.The Star's temperature reaches to 15000000°C which is close to the temperature of the sun's core.When Michael clashes his arms together,it explodes,releasing the energy of the Star,which is powerful enough to incinerate the city like Crocus,leaving a crater on the square of the destroyed area. 'Skyline Severance:Quasar '(天涯切断・''クエーサー Tengai Setsudan:Kuēsā)'' 'Skyline Severance:Extinction '(天涯切断・絶滅 Tengai Setsudan:Zetsumetsu) '''Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art Ascendancy of the Astral Dragon:Shattering the Skies Above Dragon Force Dragon Force is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. When engaged, as per most general "powered up states", Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, their physical and magical attributes, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. When Michael enters the Astral Dragon Force,he firstly changes in appearance because of the extremely high concentration of etherion and the said element:the reptilian scales appear around his eyes and on his forehead;a scale-like glowing dark blue pattern covers his face and whole body,the canines are becoming more beast-like and sharper. Michael's eyes emit the dark blue light. Dragon Force amplifies the Caster's Magic Power to the behemoth levels.Michael's strength grows hundredfold stronger. As with the output and potency of all of the spells performed by him. The Magic Power flowing through him becomes completely over the top and is being output:in case of Michael's Astral Dragon Slayer Magic, he radiates the dark blue light which burns the air,blinds and scorches the surrounding living beings, makes the water boil and lights everything surrounding. The basic "Dragon's Claw" spell,which is Michael's favourite one to perform, is becoming such strong,that it will easily turn the ancient forest of thousands of giant trees into a wasteland,or will demolish the army of 100000 soldiers. When in Dragon Force, Michael also archieves the access to the Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art '''spell, which is the final and deadliest spell of the Dragon Slayer Magic. He becomes totally resistant to most of natural factors such as scalding heat,freezing coldness,gale and hard solid objects striking him at the critical speed,nothing will harm him,though there's no physical harm to cause him,this means that all senses of pain are denied. The user's physical strength is also being amplified to the extremely high levels. With one punch he is able to shatter the Dragon's scales and partially his bones,sending the Dragon fly away on the long distance and then knocking it out, the puch of the 120 meter high rock will shatter it to pieces.The strength becomes enhanced to the point that with a swing of Michael's arm will create the gale and the force wave,which shall blow away the surrounding humans,crumble the buildings and rip the trees with roots The punch of a human (whether he's a powerful mage or not) will shatter every bone in the body and will tear through the flesh,leaving a bloody hole,the body becomes ripped apart,and there's nothing leaves but the bloody mess,which is lying 300 meters away from the user. The speed and reflexes become stunningly enhanced too. Michael becomes capable of dodging the eruption of the hailfire which moves at the speed of light,not to mention the melee attacks and etc. While in Dragon Force, Michael also becomes able to fly, because of the stellar nature relative to the Astral element and because of the Dragon properties,obtained in Dragon Force. '''Astral Drive Drive is a Dragon Slayer ability and a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. The Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Michael's Drive increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells to the extremely high level, and grants him access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances him physical prowess, giving him the critically enhanced strength,enough to lift up a grown up man holding him by the throat and to easily throw the man away at the distances of at least 30 meters or even to leave the crackles on the thick stone wall,Michael becomes capable of lifting up the ten ton objects without putting an effort.The regular punch will rip human's body apart.Michael becomes more resistant to damage.Once the concrete slab,fallen on his head,had been crumbled apart on lots of tiny pieces,and Michael haven't felt any pain or even a feeling of something sriking his head.His body becomes more resistant to the extreme temperatures:he can easily walk into the burning house and spend there about an hour without being heavily scorched,the maximum of his high temperature resistance is about 9000 degress above zero.In case of low temperatures he is capable of spending days in the ice cave without warm clothing and fire,the maximum of his low temperature resistance is about 80 degrees (Celcium) below the zero.Michael's own speed and reflexes increases tenfold.He becomes capable of running at the speed about 160 km/h. Eclipse Dragon Mode Shadow Body Eclipse Dragon's Roar ''(ドラゴンの咆哮を日食 ''Shokuryū no hōkō) Eclipse Dragon's Claw ''(ドラゴンクローエクリプス ''Shokuryū no kurō) 'Eclipse Dragon's Fang '(ドラゴンの牙を日食 Shokuryū no Saiga) 'Eclipse Dragon's Rough Silk '(ドラゴンラフシルク日食 Shokuryū no Ashiginu) 'Eclipse Dragon's Sword Horn '(ドラゴンの剣ホーンを日食 Shokuryū no Ken Hōn) 'Eclipse Dragon's Scythe '(ドラゴンの鎌日食 Shokuryū no Kama) 'Eclipse Dragon's Wings of Blackening '(黒化のドラゴンの翼を日食 Shokuryū no kuro-ka no tsubasa) 'Eclipse Dragon's Waxwing Flash '(ドラゴンのレンジャクフラッシュ日食 Shokuryū no Renjakusen) 'Eclipse Dragon's Slash '(ドラゴンのスラッシュ日食 Shokuryū no Surasshu) Quotes Trivia Michael Exar's theme is "I am Legend (Out for Blood)" by Arch Enemy Michael Exar's appearance is based off Shinichirou Tokizane from Blood-C,anime and manga series Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer